


More; the need, the want.

by 555Dragon_Q



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Random & Short, no real ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555Dragon_Q/pseuds/555Dragon_Q
Summary: More.Draco Malfoy deserves more? So says Granger.





	More; the need, the want.

**Author's Note:**

> My summary isn’t great- sorry. This is a short one shot. The ending isn’t great, it’s not suppose to be... it’s just there.

#   
\---  
They work. His body. Her body. They fit. 

And it is bloody fantastic. 

But Granger has gotten inside his head. Fucking Gryffindor! 

Astoria is beautiful, yes, but there is more to her. She isn’t a bloody swot of course but she isn’t a dunderhead either. She is funny too, in a sweet innocent way. The sex is amazing. 

Draco never expected to fall in love; not after that noseless git set up camp at his home. Then there was the short stint in Azkaban. With the black cloud that hovered above his family name he expected that any witch interested in him would be as crazy as his fucked up aunt. 

Enter Astoria Greengrass. A beautiful witch whose family had remained neutral during all that mess. A witch who wasn’t fascinated by his dark mark or disgusted by it. So fuck falling in love. He was happy. He had someone. 

He didn’t deserve more and Granger knew that better than anyone!   
So why the fuck would she say otherwise. 

“ What’s on your mind?” Astoria breaks his line of thought. They’re tangled in a mass of sheets and sweaty limbs. Amazing sex indeed. 

“I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you.”   
It’s the truth. He is lucky. Finishing his NEWTS after 18 months in prison was a nightmare, but he’d fooled himself into thinking it was a step in the right direction. No one gave a flying crap. Rehabilitation? Fuck that! Reformed? Bullshit! Redemption? Poppycock! St Mungo’s definitely wouldn’t allow a Death Eater into their training program, no matter how interested he may be in the potions department. No respectable apothecary would let him anywhere near one of their labs. 

And friends. What friends? Some dead or imprisoned. Most of them in distant lands. Hip hip hooray for the Swiss ministry of Magic. A letter from Blaise had him in Davos apprenticing with a potion master who specialized in healing and healthcare potions research.   
His return to English land was sour. Lord Lucius Malfoy was out after managing five years for his misguided ways. Nothing brought the son of Abraxas Malfoy down. While Draco struggled, Lucius carried on as if it were yesteryear when the name Malfoy still meant something. And maybe in his mind it still did. 

Astoria was a yes in a world of no. 

But so was Granger. She’d said yes to his proposal to experiment with muggle medicine in certain healing elements. She’d said yes when her bosses at the hospital said no. 

“You have money Malfoy, lots of it. St Mungo’s is archaic; what you’re suggesting is the future.” He hair was wild and electric, “ So you can build your own research lab and have me as your partner.” 

His ears, brain and mouth had a lag period that prevented him from responding. 

“I know about your work in Switzerland. Malfoy-Granger. I don’t mean to fluff my own ego, but that’s a brand people will respect.” 

Malfoy-Granger is a brand people respect. They fucking love it.

“You’re helping Daphne with wedding things today, right?” He focuses on the witch next to him. “ I’m thinking of making a reservation at Lieu d’Espoir for a late dinner.”

The smile on Astoria’s face is wide and she looks so beautiful he almost wishes it would take his breath away.

Fuck.  
\---

“Are you going to ask her to marry you?”

He wants to ignore her. Pretend he didn’t hear her. It’s been a few months since Granger had suggested that he could do better than just being content with his witch and they’d had an unspoken agreement not to discuss his romantic life again. But currently they had a three hour wait while their latest experiment bubbled in a cauldron so fuck the status quo right Granger. 

“ I mean isn’t that the pureblood way? A year of ‘courtship’ then marriage?” 

He looks up from the data he’d been analyzing. What does she want from him? He’ll never admit that she’s right. That he wants the butterflies and sparks or whatever else is written about in those cliche romance novels Pansy used to parade around with at Hogwarts. Never.   
So, “Yes, most probably.” he responds to his partner of three years now. 

“Most probably. How romantic.” She gushes with fake enthusiasm. 

He doesn’t propose though; he breaks up with her. Granger is right of course.   
Lucius is furious which makes him wish he’d done it sooner.   
Astoria doesn’t cry, she kisses him goodbye and walks away. 

“You deserve more.” He calls out to her.  
It’s whispered but he hears her respond, “ So do you.”   
\---  
Cormac McLaggen is an egocentric asshat. Harry Potter agrees with this assessment.   
Of course Draco isn’t brave enough to point this out to Granger when she announces that she’s been dating Cormac these last six weeks- he’s been punched enough by her thank you very much. And right after her announcement doesn’t seem like a great time to tell her that Astoria moved out from his flat at the weekend. So instead he accepts her invitation to celebrate the asshat’s birthday. 

“You should’ve brought Astoria.” A drunk Hermione Granger finds him at the back of the pub that’s filled up with former Gryffindors.   
“She’s not the drinks at a bar type.” He shrugs.

“More of a wine by the fire type?”

He shrugs again. He doesn’t want to talk about Astoria. He wants to talk about her and how he didn’t know she was seeing someone. How the fuck did he miss that? He notices when Granger changes her fucking shampoo but he missed that she had an entire new person in her life. He’s the first to say something when she’s cut her hair. Or bought new dress robes. But this he missed? 

It doesn’t even matter. It doesn’t. 

Fuck Cormac McLaggen. 

Oh shit.

“You’re not fucking that asshat right?” He blurts out. 

She giggles. Six years at Hogwarts then three years working together and he’s never heard her giggle. Not once. 

“He’s good for something at least.” She finishes her drink and winks at him. 

“I ended it with Astoria.” It falls out of his mouth without permission. What does he want her to say in return. 

Hooray!

Hallelujah!

Hurrah!

She doesn’t say anything.


End file.
